Perfect Enemy
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::Complete::. POLL WINNER! This is a EriolxSyaoran, Yaoi/Slash, written due to the couple winning in my poll. Its a little on the sad side, but I hope it explains their situation a little bit from my point of view. Thank you! Please R


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG BY t.A.t.U

**"Perfect Enemy"  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

From the very beginning Syaoran had suspected Eriol to be more that what he seemed. That small tint of magic had always hung around the pale English boy, yet never quite reaching the surface. It had not been at all surprising when Eriol had revealed himself – even as a re-incarnation of Clow Reed, he aura had always hung around, after all – and even less surprised when he had challenged the Card Mistress to a transformation of the cards in exchange for the world waking up.

He _had_ been surprised when he had been allowed to join for tea along with Sakura – as it was Syaoran was not needed, in many respects. His clan had showed disappointment, even if the small sigh that had escaped his mother had been one of expectance with the result. Really, if they wanted to hand the clan over to his elder cousin, then they should just get on with it. It had been nice, though, when the British boy had showed his delight in Syaoran's ability to help Sakura.

However, there would always remain that rivalry between them. Not quite hate, rather than a distance separating them due to standards.

_Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations  
I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental  
You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before, are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Eriol had strangely kept in full contact with Syaoran – which had annoyed the brunette to begin with – which was more that the Chinese boy could say for the Card Mistress, who _he_ had to keep the contact with.

Eriol had even visited the clan, keeping that rivalry between them, forcing Syaoran to undergo rigorous and cruel tests to prove himself to his clan once more – a feat that he had actually been through one three previous occasions. It was when Eriol had pointed out some of the rare mistakes in these tests that Syaoran felt they were actually enemies. Clow Reed – re-incarnation or otherwise – had joined his old clan in feeling that he was not good enough... For anything.

_No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
__No more complaining  
Forget confusion  
No more compassion  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental  
You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Syaoran thought back on their basketball game, again and again. It had never really occurred to him that Eriol had only been trying to help, and it was only through the sincere apologies from the dark mage later that night after the tests that Syaoran realised the mistakes had been pointed out so that he might improve – become better than what he currently was.

In that way they were friends. But that feeling of enmity still remained. After all, Eriol was still living up to the clans expectations.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Another four years passed before the two saw each other again. They had continued to write, e-mail and even call each other, keeping in contact – Eriol filling the other teen in on the happenings of Japan, and Sakura's returned love to Tomoyo – and yet still holding in that same despision between them.

Yet at the same time, they lent on each other, pushing each other to strive for things out of reach, and once they had achieved this reach, to push each other further.

When they met again, it was with a feeling close to friendship... and perhaps something more.

Syaoran was now a renowned member of the clan – the most powerful mage yet. Rumours even thought that he had surpassed his ancestor – and since he had finally earned the right that his blood should have given to him to be clan leader, the clan looked on in shock and despair when Syaoran excepted Eriol's offer to leave to England with him.

It was only natural in their eyes, though. As they continued to push each other.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
are now for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I'll Forever stay_

Four years later, and Syaoran had not heard anything from his clan, nor from Japan. He and Eriol lived happily enough in London, where Syaoran was an undergraduate at university studying Bioarchaeology. He was also a well known mage in the magical world, and yet Eriol was still pushing him.

They had unexpectedly entered into a strange relationship that neither fully acknowledged. They were still enemies, striving to dominate over one another, and Eriol managed to describe their situation one night, as the rain lightly fell on the windows:

"I'm..."

_Your perfect enemy_

* * *

**Leoanda**: This is for the winning couple SyaoranxEriol who won in the poll that _finally_ closed. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!!


End file.
